


What Glows in the Dark

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Get Together, HP Kinkfest 2020, Kink Exploration, Licking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Scars, Smut, Soft Boys, exploration of scars, scar kink, smut with feelings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: Sirius’s fingers seem to know just what they’re doing as they trace the bright white lines that litter Remus’s skin; the scars that seem to glow phosphorescent in the flickering candlelight...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 59
Kudos: 557
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	What Glows in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkfest 2020.  
> #S136: Scars.

It starts with a self-deprecating joke, a laugh, a look that lingers just a beat too long, a gentle touch, a blush, whispered confessions in the night, and then a kiss, soft like velvet, like down. Indulgent like rich, dark chocolate. Remus might be embarrassed if this was happening with any other man, but Sirius… he knows how to make Remus feel loved and comforted. He always has.

It comes in heavy and hot like the roll of thunder outside the window, here and most likely gone as quickly as a flash of lightning across the sky as dark as Sirius’s last name. Sirius might want him now but Remus is sure this is simply a fleeting moment of reckless curiosity— this is only for tonight, and Remus will take any scrap of affection he can get from this man whom he has been enamored with since he can remember, but he pushes these traitorous thoughts from his mind and allows himself to give into temptation for once.

The rain begins to fall outside and Sirius’s fingers seem to know just what they’re doing as they trace the bright white lines that litter Remus’s skin, the scars that seem to glow phosphorescent in the flickering candlelight and he pulls Remus closer. His lips follow the paths of his fingers and his tongue follows his lips— he starts with Remus’s hands, kissing each palm and every finger, his wrists, his arms. He takes his time and Remus watches quietly, not daring to speak lest he scare Sirius away with any one of his more sordid fantasies, and tilts his head to the side when Sirius moves on to kiss his shoulder, his neck, then follows the scar on his jawline to his lips.

Sirius’s kisses are like fire, like little jolts of electricity, like Remus has been struck by lightning over and over again. He shivers a sigh as quiet as a guttering candle when Sirius bites his lip and his calloused fingertips slip beneath the hem of his shirt. Sirius pauses to pull it off of Remus and runs light fingers over his chest. The rest of their clothing swiftly follows, dropping onto the floor haphazardly, and when Sirius pushes him back against the soft pillows Remus’s mind sort of fizzles out and goes blank. 

Sirius is naked in his bed, and he’s looking at Remus like… like...

“Fuck,” Sirius breathes, shaking his head. “You’re…”

“What?” Remus asks with a frown and moves to cover his chest with his hands. 

“You’re lovely,” Sirius says, holding onto Remus’s wrists delicately and pulls them back down. “I want to look at you.”

“You don’t think I’m ugly?” he asks tentatively and mentally kicks himself for it. He doesn’t want to know, it would kill him to hear Sirius say that’s what he thinks of him.

“No,” Sirius whispers, smiling down at him like the bright, handsome star that he is. “I think you’re gorgeous. Always have.”

He’s sure Sirius is only being hyperbolic or simply being kind to spare Remus’s feelings, so Remus lets it go and allows himself to get lost in the sensation of having Sirius’s lips and tongue and hands on his body. He licks Remus’s collarbone and gently sucks a mark there while Remus winds his hands into the wild stands of Sirius’s midnight-black hair. Remus whimpers— he’s painfully hard but doesn’t want to seem too desperate or overeager. He wants to push his hips up and feel that delicious friction of cock against cock but Sirius just continues on kissing, flicking his tongue lovingly, reverently, over the marks scratched into Remus’s chest, over his half-moon nipple (of which he sucks into his mouth and certainly takes his time with), over the fresh purple scabs on his stomach. He doesn’t miss a single scar as if he’s making a point to touch each and every one. 

Sirius moves lower, kissing Remus’s bony hips, smoothing his hands and lips over his skinny thighs, mouthing at the scars of his calves and feet, _licking his toes,_ and Remus just moans, drowning in pleasure as he writhes beneath his friend. He is sure he’s dying or maybe he’s already dead— this feels much too good to be reality, too sensual, too intimate to be kissed everywhere like this by Sirius fucking Black.

“Moony,” Sirius breathes. He’s moved up now and nuzzled his face against Remus’s neck, his hands rubbing little comforting circles over Remus’s thighs. “Need more. Want to see more of you.”

“What?” Remus asks, raising his eyebrows. He’s lying here completely on display for Sirius, legs spread, cock hard and leaking against his belly, naked and ready to fuck— What more is there to see?

“Your scars,” Sirius explains, nudging Remus with his hand to get him to turn over. “I’m fucking weak for your scars.”

Remus only blinks at him, but he acquiesces. It’s bizarre, but he will willingly give Sirius any and everything he asks for, so he rolls over onto his stomach, offering a new territory of exposed flesh for his friend to admire. He hears Sirius utter a quiet _‘fuck’_ and Remus turns his head to glance over his shoulder, giving him a little smile. If Sirius likes scars… then he can certainly have all of Remus’s. 

Sirius leans down to drop a kiss onto his face, then continues on with his exploration, chasing the marks on Remus’s back. He follows the curve of the scar along Remus’s spine with his mouth, runs his hands over Remus’s ass, grabbing onto two generous handfuls as his tongue slips in between the cleft. Remus raises his hips off of the bed, and when Sirius parts his cheeks and dives down to lick his hole, Remus gasps and his fingers curl into the sheets.

He slips a hand between Remus’s legs and cups his balls as he eats his ass, then wraps his fingers around Remus’s cock and begins to stroke him slowly. Remus is overloaded with sensations, feels as if all of his nerves are exposed, and if he was sixteen he’d likely be coming all over himself. As it is, he is a grown man, he’s done this before, only it was never with _Sirius_ and it was never so fucking _blissfully amazing._ He wants more, needs more, and is about to say so, but then Sirius pauses to cover two fingers in saliva and starts to wriggle one into his hole.

“Oh, fuck,” Remus whimpers quietly, pushing back against his hand. It only spurs Sirius on and he fucks Remus with his fingers harder, curling them just so, so that they nudge against his prostate perfectly. Remus keens, arching his back, and before he can even protest the loss when Sirius slips his fingers out, Sirius’s mouth is at his ear.

“Can I fuck you?” he asks, and it sounds to Remus like he’s whining, like he’s _begging_ for it, and who is Remus to tell him no when he’s gagging for it just as badly?

“Please,” Remus sighs— just one single word, relaying everything he’s ever wanted for years.

The rain falls heavy upon the roof as the thunder rumbles outside in the dark, and the world around them falls away like all of the defenses Remus had carefully built up around himself after a lifetime of hurting and self-consciousness. A few sweet words, a hand with a soft, lingering touch, a hungry mouth full of soothing kisses, and a pair of steely grey eyes finally seeing him is what Remus needs to truly feel beautiful for the first time. 

They make love in a whirlwind of exploratory hands and sweat and breathy moans, and Sirius never shuts up, never stops talking, even as he expertly fucks Remus into the mattress. He tells Remus he’s beautiful, that every bit of him is gorgeous, and Remus wants to cry, to shout, to blurt out everything he’s kept hidden from Sirius— he’s so overcome with the emotion of it. 

_I love you_ , he wants to scream as they roll over one another and Remus climbs on top of him and sinks down onto Sirius’s length, but instead he holds it in and takes what he wants— he rides him hard and fast and when Sirius thrusts his hips up and tells him to come with his hand wrapped around Remus’s cock, he immediately gasps and finishes on Sirius’s stomach with an intoxicating shiver that tingles all the way up his spine. He’s dizzy and shaking with adrenaline when Sirius takes him into his arms and pushes Remus onto his back, but he begs for more, needs Sirius to come, and when he finally does it’s with Remus’s name on his tongue like it had been there all along, just waiting to spill out.

Remus is surprised by the way this all comes so naturally for Sirius, by how he doesn’t seem fussed at all by this abrupt turn in their relationship. He’s beginning to wonder just how exactly this night will change the dynamic between them when Sirius pulls him close into the circle of his arms and reaches up to brush the curls from his eyes. Remus blinks up at him curiously, but he’s quickly reassured by Sirius’s brilliant smile.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Sirius whispers, tracing his thumb over a scar just below Remus’s mouth. “I can’t even begin to tell you— I’ve fancied you for years.”

“What?” Remus asks. He’s not sure he heard that quite right.

“I’ve dreamed of this since we were kids,” Sirius says with a laugh. “Never thought you’d want it too.”

“I do,” Remus finally admits, and the confession falls off of him like a heavy weight he hadn’t known he’d been carrying. He leans in to kiss Sirius softly before dropping his head onto Sirius’s chest. “I want this. I want us.”

“Me too.”

He feels lighter now somehow, more confident and secure lying here in Sirius’s strong embrace. He’s not sure if it’s the rain or the even, gentle sounds of Sirius’s heartbeat beneath his ear that eventually lulls him to sleep, but he’s certain right now that the two of them were made for one another and he wants to hold onto this feeling, to keep it close and remain this content with the man he loves warming his bed and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
